


Multitasking

by mother_of_lions



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Job Interviews, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/pseuds/mother_of_lions
Summary: “Think win-win.” - Stephen CoveyMerlin interviews for a job, among other things
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 174
Collections: Bottom Arthur Fest





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Bottom Arthur Fest! Based on a prompt submitted to the Merlin Fic Discord Server
> 
> Thanks to Serena for encouraging me to write and to  
> [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon) for the quick beta!

Merlin grunted above him, the sound of his heavy balls slapping against Arthur’s ass in time with his thrusts filling the room. Arthur arched his back, moaning as Merlin hit that spot inside him with more vigor.

“Mm, yeah, let me hear you, baby,” Merlin purred, using endearments Arthur only allowed when they were fucking. His breath tickled Arthur’s ear as he spoke, draped over Arthur’s back. Merlin nipped his earlobe and raised himself up, placing a hand between Arthur’s shoulder blades to hold him down. He braced the other against the wall above Arthur’s head to give himself more leverage, pulling his cock out to the tip, only to slam back in harder, forcing louder and louder cries from between Arthur’s lips.

Merlin had shown up unexpectedly at Arthur’s flat half an hour ago, bearing a case of beer and a movie, under the pretense that he’d been in the area and wanted to see how Arthur was doing. Ordinarily, Arthur would have shut the door in Merlin’s face over such an obvious ploy to get him into bed, but Arthur couldn’t help but feel relieved to see Merlin standing on his doorstep for the first time in nearly two weeks.

Usually, Merlin came over to Arthur’s flat once or twice a week after work and helped Arthur to work off his stress. Unfortunately for Arthur, Merlin had been busier than ever trying to find a new job after his current employer had announced they were going out of business. Merlin’s evenings had been filled with job applications and interviews in an effort to find a new job as soon as possible.

Arthur understood. He really, really did. But he couldn’t help feeling peeved that his prearranged time with Merlin was being cut into so much.

He managed to keep his composure for long enough to usher Merlin inside and set the beer and movie on the coffee table before Arthur pounced on him, ripping Merlin’s shirt open and pressing a promise to buy a new one into Merlin’s neck as buttons clattered to the floor.

They’d left a trail of discarded clothing along the hallway to Arthur’s bedroom, in too much of a hurry to stop and undress like rational people. Merlin, finally with the program, had all but thrown Arthur onto the bed and given him a perfunctory prep before sliding his massive cock into Arthur’s ass and rearranging his intestines.

The bed knocked loudly against the wall so hard Arthur thought the drywall would crack. Lost and disoriented with pleasure, Arthur didn’t hear the phone ringing until Merlin stopped thrusting suddenly, his cock still lodged in Arthur while he paused and panted for breath.

“Do you hear that?” Merlin panted, looking over the side of the bed for his trousers.

“What?” Arthur gasped. “How did you even hear that?”

Merlin ignored him, twisting to the side to grab his trousers and pull his ringing cell phone out of the pocket. The movement dragged Merlin’s cock over Arthur’s prostate slowly, making his hips buck and drawing a low whine out of him. Merlin’s cock slipped out entirely, and Arthur took the opportunity to turn onto his back, wrapping his legs around Merlin’s waist and pulling him down on top of Arthur again.

“ _Mer_ lin, just ignore it,” he pleaded. “Let it go to voicemail, call them back later.”

Catching himself with a palm on Arthur’s chest, Merlin shushed him and brought the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

Arthur kicked Merlin in the back, whispering, “Who is it? Tell them you’re busy fucking my brains out and you’ll call them back.”

Pushing himself up to rest on his knees, Merlin pinched Arthur’s side and frowned down at him. Gripping the base of his cock, Merlin roughly slid back into Arthur’s loose, fucked out hole and resumed giving small, slow thrusts.

“Yes, this is Merlin Emrys,” Merlin replied, his voice dropping low and adopting a professional air that made Arthur’s cock twitch. Merlin noticed, and a wicked smile stretched slowly across his face. “I’m available right now, actually, I’d love to do the interview.”

Arthur’s jaw dropped in shock. Merlin couldn’t seriously be about to answer interview questions with his cock _inside Arthur’s ass_. He kicked Merlin in the back again, gesturing furiously for him to hang up.

Predictably, Merlin ignored him and rocked his hips, thrusting his cock deeper into Arthur and making him gasp. Merlin pulled the phone away from his ear and muted the call.

“Stay quiet, Arthur. You don’t want them to hear you, do you? Because then I might not get a new job,” Merlin gave another agonizingly slow thrust, his words low and authoritative. “You don’t want me to be unemployed, now do you?”

Arthur shook his head vigorously, too turned on by seeing Merlin in professional mode to consider disobeying.

“Good boy,” Merlin praised, rewarding him with another thrust. He unmuted the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

Arthur listened as Merlin went over his previous employment history, trying hard to stay as quiet as possible despite Merlin’s lazy thrusts. The steady rhythm lulled Arthur into a state of hazy pleasure, his world narrowing down to the sound of Merlin’s voice coupled with the feel of his cock sliding in and out, in and out.

“Am I able to work well under pressure?” Merlin asked louder than strictly necessary, punctuating his words with a well-aimed thrust. “Yes, I always manage to stay _on top_ of things, no matter how _dirty_ the situation may be. I strive to provide the _best service_ to my clients and _sub_ ordinates.”

Arthur choked on a whine, doing his best to keep silent. Merlin raised an eyebrow and stroked the inside of the leg Arthur had wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Do I have any _special skills_?” Merlin practically purred, reaching down to tweak one of Arthur’s nipples. He slid his cock more fully into Arthur, circling his hips slowly and grinding down to emphasize his answer. “As my resume indicates, I have a _PhD_ -“ He winked down at Arthur “-in business administration, with a heavy focus on customer _relations_.”

Arching his back under the assault to his nerves, Arthur gasped, biting his lip hard to keep his moan between his lips.

“The thing I liked best about my _last position_ ,” Merlin answered the interviewer, “was being able to have such a _flexible_ schedule. I work best when I have a bit of _control_ over my day-to-day tasks, and can ensure that I always _fulfill_ what is required of me.”

Merlin slid his hand down Arthur’s chest, tracing each of Arthur’s taunt abs with a light fingertip, drawing spirals and loops in the pooling sweat. Arthur shivered, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms from the sensation.

The interviewer asked another question, Arthur just barely able to make out the tinny sound of her voice. Merlin trailed his gaze up to Arthur’s eyes and smirked again, his eyes bright with mischief as he paused his hips to think about the best way to answer. Arthur grunted in protest, squeezing his legs tighter around Merlin’s hips in an effort to pull him in deeper. Unflappable, Merlin ran his hand back up Arthur’s stomach to his chest, nails dragging across his over sensitized nipples in punishment.

Arthur could feel a whine building up in his chest, crawling up his throat, and threatening to be let out. Drifting his hand over to Arthur’s other nipple, Merlin pinched it between his fingertips. Unable to keep his silence any longer, Arthur let out a loud whimper. Merlin’s eyes went dark at Arthur’s failure to obey, and he reached up further and wrapped his longer fingers around Arthur’s throat, just below his Adam’s apple.

Pulling the receiver away from his mouth, Merlin leaned down and pursed his lips, hovering inches over Arthur’s face and reminding him of the need for silence with a low, _shhh_.

“The best way to handle subordinate employees with a difficult attitude is to make sure all of their _needs_ are taken care of. Most often, employees just want to know they’re valued and are being taken care of.” Arthur whimpered again, causing Merlin to tighten his hold on Arthur’s throat. “Communicating with your employees, both verbally and through your own actions, is the key to keeping the workplace happy and productive. Employees are always willing to go that extra mile when they feel they’re appreciated, and that starts with the supervisor above them.”

Satisfied Arthur seemed to have gotten himself under control, Merlin nodded and gave a hard, approving thrust, his cock hitting that spot inside him perfectly. And god, that was just. Too much. Merlin being authoritative and controlling was enough to send him over the edge, come shooting white-hot over Arthur’s stomach. 

Merlin raised his eyebrows, a self-satisfied smirk spreading over his face. Arthur flushed in embarrassment, but couldn’t bring himself to be too concerned when Merlin released his hold on Arthur’s throat and wrapped his hand around Arthur’s dribbling cock, milking the last drops from it. He dragged his fingers through the come on Arthur’s stomach and held his hand out to Arthur, who sucked two fingers into his mouth immediately.

Merlin pulled the phone away from his face once more to say, “Knew you needed something in your mouth to keep you quiet.”

Arthur’s spent cock twitched, making a useless effort to get hard again at the approving, authoritative tone of Merlin’s voice.

The interviewer asked a few more questions that Arthur didn’t pay attention to, too focused on licking his come off of Merlin’s hand, taking his time and running his tongue over and around each finger, hollowing his cheeks and sucking like his life depended on it.

Finally, Merlin hung up the phone, clicking the screen off and dropping the phone onto the foot of the bed. He leaned down over Arthur, bracing himself on his free hand and coming face to face with Arthur.

“I distinctly remember telling you to _stay quiet_ ,” Merlin growled, removing his fingers long enough to allow Arthur to reply.

“Sorry,” Arthur said without a hint of remorse.

“You’re just lucky that I always look for win-win situations in the workplace.” Merlin slid his thumb between Arthur’s lips, gripping his jaw with his other fingers. He sped up his thrusts, thick cock going so far up Arthur’s ass Arthur could almost taste it on the back of his tongue.

Arthur moaned around the thumb in his mouth, arching his back and wrapping his legs higher around Merlin’s waist, trying to get him in deeper. He gave a last, hard suck and released Merlin’s thumb. “God, you’re so hot like this,” Arthur breathed. “If you were my manager, I’d never get anything done.”

“You just need the right motivation,” Merlin replied, and bit down hard on Arthur’s shoulder, body tensing as he came in long pulses. After a few moments, he gave a few small thrusts, sighing in pleasure. Under his breath, Arthur heard him mumble, “I missed this.”

Heat suffused Arthur, pooling in his stomach and curling up his spine. He’d been developing feelings for Merlin for quite some time, but had been too unwilling to admit them, the fear that Merlin wouldn’t reciprocate paralyzing him.

“If you get the job, we should go out and celebrate,” Arthur croaked out. “Or something. Unless you have plans with other people.”

Merlin pulled back and smiled down at him shyly, incongruous with the fact that his softening cock was still buried in Arthur’s hole. “I’d like that.”

The following week, Merlin showed up on Arthur’s doorstep, ringing the doorbell at the usual time.

Arthur opened the door to reveal Merlin, dressed in nice trousers and a button-down stretched snug across his chest.

“So, I got the job,” Merlin said, eyes flitting away from Arthur to look down at his shoes. “Still up for that date?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk with me about Bottom Arthur or Merlin on [Tumblr](https://mother-of-lionss.tumblr.com/) or [Discord](https://discord.gg/zcfTDsT)!


End file.
